Souvenirs d'une vie à deux
by Ccilia
Summary: Songfic...! Mon premier essai en la matière...!


Hello ! Bon, alors j'ai réussi à trouver un créneau pour monopoliser l'ordinateur familial le temps d'écrire cette petite fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois. ! Je pourrai faire de même avec mes autres fics mais ça serait trop délicat car je devrais tout recopier au préalable sur papier. ! Donc, à oublier. !  
  
C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une songfic, alors, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si certains trucs sont un peu "bizarres". ! Cette fic, à chapitre unique, est basée sur la chanson de Tina Arena "Tu es tout pour moi" (enfin, je crois que c ça le titre. ! ^__^(g beau aimée cette chanson, je retiens jamais le titre)) Alors, pour un début, j'ai choisie une musique "courte"  
  
Donc, en gros, pour le disclaimer, ben, les persos sont à JKR et la chanson est à Tina Arena. !  
  
Titre : Souvenir d'une. vie à deux. !  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Céc.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Je peux rêver de notre ciel Suivre les vents et ouvrir mes ailes  
  
Je sortis, sur la pointe des pieds, de mon lit et traversai, silencieusement, le dortoir, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller mes camarades de chambre pour me glisser vers la fenêtre la plus proche, que j'ouvris. Scrutant le parc baigné par la lueur tamisée de la pleine lune qui brillait, déjà haute dans le ciel, ce soir-là, je ne pû retenir un petit sourire, apercevant ce que je cherchais : un petit groupe, plus que disparate, d'animaux qui disparurent sous le couvert de la forêt interdite qui s'étendait, à l'autre bout du parc, sombre et menaçante.  
  
« C'est l'heure ! » soufflai-je, en m'installant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de me concentrer sur ma forme, récemment acquise, d'animagus.  
  
Ca ne serait, après tout, que ma troisième sortie nocturne durant laquelle je pourrai suivre, sans trop de risque, le cerf, le chien et le rat qui s'amusaient avec le loup-garou. ! Les Maraudeurs dans toute leur splendeur en quelque sorte. !  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étendit mes longues ailes au plumage aussi roux (tirant plus sur le doré qu'autre chose) et blanc, tout comme le reste de mon corps de rapace, et m'élançai dans le ciel nocturne, criblé d'étoiles, en direction de la forêt interdite.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Je peux voler, tomber parfois  
  
Un cours de vol. ! Le cinquième depuis le jour, mémorable, de ma rentrée à Poudlard, deux mois plus tôt... ! Le cours que j'appréhendais le plus, avec celui de Potions. ! Après tout, pour une jeune fille de onze ans, d'origine moldue et ayant rapidement le vertige, qu'il y avait-il de moins naturel que de voler sur un balai, à ignorer les démonstrations machistes des garçons, Serpentard et Gryffondor inclus. ! Pourtant, ce jour- là, j'étais, relativement, contente de moi, étant parvenue à atteindre les cinq- six mètres d'altitude. ! Même si c'était encore bien plus bas qua la plupart des autres élèves, et plus particulièrement Potter et Black qui, comme à leur habitude, frimaient, loin au dessus des autres, profitant que le professeur Bibine débattait d'un sujet quelconque avec Hagrid, le garde- chasse, et ne pouvait donc pas les voir.  
  
« LILY ! FAIS GAFFE. ! » hurla Elsa, derrière moi.  
  
Bien sûr, sans réfléchir, je me tournai vers elle et je ne vis pas venir ce dont elle me parlait et je m'écrasai contre quelqu'un.  
  
« Eh, la Sang-de-Bourbe, ça t'arrive de regarder où tu vas ou quoi. ! » grogna la voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Alfred Lestrange.  
  
Mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de riposter au sujet du "Sang-de- Bourbe" car, déséquilibrée par je choc, j'étais passée par-dessus bord, droit vers le sol qui se rapprochait très rapidement, sous les cris des autres élèves et du mien, ce qui fit attira l'attention du professeur et Hagrid. Mais je sentis soudain ma chute ralentir, à mon immense soulagement.  
  
«- Et un atterrissage tout en douceur pour la jeune demoiselle. ! commenta une voix enthousiaste, en me "libérant", alors que mes pieds touchaient enfin la terre ferme.  
  
- Merci, Potter. ! marmonnai-je, les jambes tremblantes. Tu vas encore pouvoir passer pour le "Sauveur de ces dames". !  
  
- Ca donne franchement envie de t'aider à nouveau, Evans. ! Cependant, la prochaine fois, rappelles-toi de toujours regarder devant toi quand tu voles ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mais toi, tu es toujours là, toi, tu es tout pour moi. !  
  
Un groupe de Serpentard m'entourai, menaçant, Lucius Malefoy en tête, dans un couloir reculé.  
  
« Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe, on fait moins la fière maintenant. ? se moqua-t-il. Alors que l'amusement ne fait que commencer. ? » ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
Je déglutis nerveusement. Seule, sans baguette, face à un groupe de Serpentard mené par Malefoy-fils-de-mangemort-et-fière-de-l'être, qui avaient tous leur baguette pointée vers moi, je songeai que le moment n'était pas du tout à mon avantage.  
  
« Malefoy, si j'étais-toi, je la lâcherai. ! »  
  
Pour une fois, je fut soulagée de voir Potter, alors que celui-ci, baguette à la main, du haut de ses douze ans, venait vers nous, suivit par ses trois acolytes.  
  
«- Oh, mais qui voilà. ? se moqua Malefoy. Potter et ses toutous. !  
  
- Ca te va bien de dire ça, quand on voit tes englués de service. ! riposta Potter. Quoiqu'il en soit, tire-toi et laisse-la tranquille. !  
  
- Et pourquoi cela, Potter. ? intervint Rogue, derrière Malefoy.  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Potter. Et bien, ça va peut-être vous rafraîchir la mémoire. ! commenta-t-il, sortant une photo "à la sorcière" de sa poche et en la tendant à Malefoy qui pâlit tout d'un coup, avant de se reprendre.  
  
- Et alors ? riposta-t-il cependant, provocateur.  
  
- Et bien. ! On va dire que, si tu laisse Evans tranquille et que tu cesses de jouer le petit arrogant et crétin de première, on évite de ruiner votre "réputation". !  
  
- Et comment compte-tu faire ça, alors que. ? Oh, mais quel dommage, j'ai déchiré la photo. ! » ironisa-t-il.  
  
A ma grande surprise, les Maraudeurs sourirent un peu plus largement.  
  
« On en a plus de trois cent autres exemplaires. ! » commenta Black tandis que Lupin ouvrait la pochette qu'il tenait sous le bras jusque là, y prit un des feuillets qu'il contenait et l'exhiba.  
  
J'éclatai de rire, en voyant la photo, alors que les Serpentard perdaient de leur superbe. La photo représentait leur petit groupe (Nott, Avery, Rogue, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, Lestrange, Roockwood et quelques autres), nus comme des vers, un petit carré opaque cachant leurs parties les plus intimes, alors que tous offraient un "mélange" de résultats des blagues des Maraudeurs. L'un était rouge à points verts, un autre était orange fluo avec des oreilles d'âne assorties., Malefoy, lui, avait les cheveux coiffés à la punk, rouges et jaunes, des cornes vertes dressées sur la tête et une superbe couleur violette.  
  
« Et, comme tu peux le voir on les a agrandis. ! »  
  
Malefoy ne répondit pas à la provocation de Potter, mais, sur un signe de sa part, les Serpentard repartirent.  
  
«- Tu me le payeras, Potter. ! grogna Malefoy.  
  
- C'est quand tu veux, Malefoy. ! riposta l'intéressé. Ca va ? ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers moi.  
  
- Oui, merci pour votre aide. !  
  
- Tu as de la chance que Jamsie passait dans le coin. ! commenta Sirius. On le cherchait et on l'a retrouvé alors qu'il partait de prêter main forte. ! »  
  
Potter me sourit malicieusement, ce qui eut pour seul effet de me faire ressentir une curieuse torsion au creux de l'estomac.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le loup-garou laissa échapper un glapissement triomphant et sanguinaire.  
  
« Aaaaaaahhhhh ! » hurlai-je de plus belle, peut-être pour la cinquième fois depuis cette "rencontre", assise dans l'herbe, le fixant avec effroi alors qu'il bondissait vers moi.  
  
Je fermai les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt en entendant un roulement sourd puis un jappement douloureux et j'aperçu un cerf qui, les bois en avant, avait repoussé le fauve et s'était interposé entre le loup et moi.  
  
C'était ce soir-là que j'avais découvert le secret des Maraudeurs. ! Ce soir-là où James Potter m'avait sauvé la vie. ! Ce soir-là où nous étions devenus amis. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Et une fois de plus, pour la troisième année consécutive, voilà les deux élèves que vous avez élus pour le couple de l'année, James Potter et Lily Evans. ! » lança gaiement Dumbledore, durant la fête organisée chaque année à Poudlard vers la mi-avril, tandis que, les joues écarlates, je suivais James, dont la main serra un peu plus étroitement la mienne, vers l'estrade dressée pour l'occasion dans la Grande Salle, sous les applaudissements des autres élèves.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Lily. ! Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, mais. ! Tu veux bien m'épouser. ? »  
  
Je rencontrai, troublée, son regard profond et aimant.  
  
« Tu connais déjà la réponse, non ? soufflai-je. Bien sûr que oui. ! ajoutai-je. Et puis, je les aime bien tes petits défauts. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Lily Evans, voulez-vous prendre pour époux James Potter, l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. ?  
  
- Oui, je le veux. ! » répondis-je, sans pouvoir contenir le tremblant de ma voix, profondément émue.  
  
Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire, il avait toujours été là pour moi, toujours. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
Je peux frôler d'autres visages Me laisser porter vers d'autres rivages  
  
J'étais dans mon dortoir, avec Sirius. Celui-ci m'observait, moqueur.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Patmol ? rétorquai-je (nda : comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai changé de point de vue.)  
  
- Oh, rien ! Je m'étonnai seulement que tu n'aies pas déjà une nouvelle "prise". !  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Tu le sais très bien. ! riposta Sirius. Mais si ça peux te rafraîchir la mémoire. ! ajouta-t-il, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Mathilde Riverson, ça te rappelle rien ? La Poufsouffle avec qui tu es sortit pendant trois semaines, en troisième année ! Ou Eleonore Bones, trois jours après ta rupture, pendant deux mois, puis Mary Andrews, pendant cinq semaines, Caroline Bell, quatre semaines et trois jours, Maelis Fontaine. ! deux semaines. !  
  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris. ! grommelai-je.  
  
- Et encore, c'est que celles de troisième année. ! L'année dernière, il y a encore eu. !  
  
- C'est bon, ça suffit. ! Et alors ?  
  
- Ben, je m'étonnai simplement de ne pas te voir déjà avec une autre. ! Tu as décidé de te "ranger" ou quoi ? Parce qu'on se demandait, Remus, Peter et moi, combien de temps allait durer ton. prochain rencard. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Je peux marcher, me perdre aussi Mais toi, tu es toujours là, toi, tu es tout pour. !  
  
« James. ! »  
  
Je me retournais, me laissant distancer par mes coéquipiers et sourit en apercevant Lily qui courrait vers moi.  
  
« J'avais..peur de t'avoir.loupé. ! » haleta-t-elle en me rejoignant, les cheveux en désordre et quelque peu débraillée.  
  
Visiblement, elle s'était habillée en hâte.  
  
«- Je. je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, pour le match. ! commenta-t-elle.  
  
- J'vais en avoir besoin. ! soupirai-je, désignant le ciel chargé de lourds nuages noirs.  
  
- Tu t'en tirera bien. ! Tu n'es pas le meilleur Poursuiveur de l'école pour rien. !  
  
- Tu vas finir par me faire rougir. ! plaisantai-je. Tu viendras voir le match ? - Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde. ! assura-t-elle. Et. !  
  
- Eh, Potter, grouille-toi. ! Tu parlera plus tard. ! intervint Erwan Riverson, le capitaine de l'équipe, un peu plus loin.  
  
- Bon, ben, j'dois y aller. ! On se voit après match. ! soupirai-je. Eh, mon premier but du match, je te le dédierai. ! ajoutai-je en souriant.  
  
- Merci. ! Cette attention me va droit au c?ur. ! Allez, retourne avec tes coéquipiers avant que Erwan ne perde patience. ! Bonne chance ! » conclut-elle en m'embrassant rapidement sur la joue, avant de repartir en courant vers le château.  
  
Je la suivit des yeux, les joues écarlates, puis me décidai à rejoindre les joueurs de mon équipe qui semblaient très amusés.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, James ? »  
  
Je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir Lily qui, jusque là immobile sur le seuil du dortoir, s'avança vers moi, l'air inquiet. Machinalement, je resserrai les doigts sur le parchemin froissé que j'avais reçu deux heures plus tôt. Elle se glissa à mes côtés et passa son bras sous le mien, et m'observant, l'air soucieuse.  
  
« Je viens de recevoir ça. ! » murmurai-je, désignant le parchemin et en le lui tendant.  
  
Elle le défroissa du mieux qu'elle pouvait et pâlie en parcourant le document.  
  
« Oh, James. ! souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée, pour tes parents. ! Mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu peux compter sur moi. ! »  
  
J'eut un pâle sourire et passai la main dans ses cheveux roux.  
  
«- Je sais bien. ! Seulement., je sais pas. ! D'un côté, je suis vraiment attristé par la mort de mes parents mais, de l'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère. ! D'en vouloir à Voldemort. ! Il est responsable de l'assassinat de mes parents et il me le payera, parole de James Potter. ! rétorquai-je avec colère.  
  
- James. ! intervint Lily d'une voix douce. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais la colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère. ! Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais ce n'est pas en agissant de façon irréfléchie que ça changera les choses. ! Je t'en supplie, prend au moins le temps de faire ton deuil et de te calmer. ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le, au moins pour le souvenir de tes parents, ou pour moi. ! Tu dois t'accrocher. ! murmura-t-elle, venant se blottir contre moi.  
  
- D'accord, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir, Lily. ! » concédai-je, passant les bras autour de sa taille.  
  
* * * * *  
  
J'observai Lily, interloqué. Quelque chose semblait avoir changée en elle. Elle paraissait. plus sereine, plus épanouie., rayonnante. ! Différente. ! Elle affichait un petit sourire. !  
  
«- James, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais. !  
  
- Mais quoi. ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. ? Y a un problème. ? m'inquiétai- je.  
  
- Non. ! Tout va bien. ! m'assura-t-elle. C'est seulement que. tu vas être papa !  
  
- Papa. ? répétai-je, stupéfait. Tu veux dire que tu es. ? Enceinte. ?  
  
- Oui. ! J'ai appris ça cet après-midi !  
  
- Mais c'est formidable, Lily ! m'exclamai-je, avant de la serrer contre moi. Et ça fait combien de temps ?  
  
- A peu près un mois. ! répondit-elle, visiblement soulagée.  
  
- Et tu en as parlé à ta mère ?  
  
- Non, pas encore ! Je voulais d'abord t'annoncer la nouvelle. ! répondit-elle. Vu que tu es le premier concerné dans cette.affaire, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je t'en parle avant. ! »  
  
Je souris largement, ayant encore un peu de mal à totalement réaliser ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer. Papa ? J'allais être le père de notre enfant, à Lily et moi. ! La femme de ma vie. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
C'est toi ma force, c'est toi ma flamme Toi qui prend soin de mon âme C'est toi ma chance, mon évidence Reste toujours près de moi.  
  
«- Lily, prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui. ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir. !  
  
- Non, James. ! Pas sans toi. ! Je reste avec toi. !  
  
- Lily. ! Fais-le, pour moi. ! Pour Harry. ! Va-t-en avec lui. ! Tout se passera bien, je te le promet. ! Mais fais vite. ! Va-t-en. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Enfermée dans la chambre de Harry, serrant mon fils contre moi, j'entendis les deux fatidiques retentirent, de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
« Avada Kedavra ! » Puis le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe, sans vie, sur le sol.  
  
« James. ! Non ! »  
  
Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur mes joues mais je ne m'en souciai guère, serrant instinctivement mon fils contre moi.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur la sombre silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait de m'enlever mon mari. !  
  
« Donne-moi l'enfant. ! » m'intima-t-il, froidement.  
  
J'étais seule face à cet assassin. ! Seule face au monstre qui m'avait enlevé mon mari et qui, à présent, allait m'arracher mon fils. !  
  
«- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! lançai-je, d'une voix implorante, en me plaçant entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le petit garçon.  
  
- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi... !  
  
- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez- moi à sa place...! »  
  
Voldemort hésita un instant. ! Je vit une lueur de mauvaise augure passer dans ses yeux écarlates, sa décision prise.  
  
« Je t'aime Harry. ! N'oublie jamais ça. ! soufflai-je, déposant un rapide baiser sur son front, le serrant un peu plus contre moi, me détournant du mage noir. Je t'aime de tout mon c?ur et je t'aimerai toujours. ! Ton père et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi. ! »  
  
A ce moment, le mage noir reprit la parole.  
  
« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je te tuerai d'abord, avant d'éliminer ton fils ! Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
L'intense lueur verte éclaira la pièce. Dans une dernière fraction de seconde, Harry contre moi, je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis que j'étais entrée, dix ans plus tôt, dans le monde de la sorcellerie. ! Tout s'achevait ici. ! Et chaque fois, James avait été à mes côtés. ! James. ! Tout serai bientôt fini. ! Harry vivrait et elle retrouverai James. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
C'est toi ma force, c'est toi ma flamme Toi qui prend soin de mon âme C'est toi ma chance, mon évidence Reste toujours près de moi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plû. ! 


End file.
